The present invention relates to a frame assembly for a display structure and, more particularly, to an interconnected frame assembly having tubular support members and also having an elastic cord permanently connected in and winding through at least some of the tubular support members to facilitate set up of the frame assembly.
A frame assembly for a display structure may consist of a relatively great number of support members to be interconnected together to set up the frame assembly. Conventionally, the ends of the support members may be marked alphabetically or numerically to match ends which are to be connected. Such a set up process is slow, especially at the beginning of the process when a great number of ends are typically considered before an end-to-end match is found.
The Beaulieu U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,858 entitled Fastening Device for Support Structures discloses an elastic cord fed through the interior of one or more vertical members to couple the vertical members in a resilient end-to-end relationship, in much the nature of assembly of supporting struts for camping tents. Beaulieu discloses that such a relationship permits the requisite number of vertical members to be loosely held together and oriented, and facilitates the ultimate assembly and disassembly of a display frame.